Haunted Nightmares2
by MarkTheTinyGiraffe
Summary: She overcame her fear. Now, she had a healthy family to look for, no dread in the past. But the house is still there... just waiting...They said history repeats itself...Does it? or, rather; will it? Continuation of "Haunted nightmares" by SamXDanny.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so, new story. Yay! Ok, before you read, I want to say that this is a continuation (with permission) of 'Haunted nightmares' by SamXDanny. **

**Go read it first. :)**

**I know what you're thinking; "Haunted Nightmares…2? Loving the originality," Sorry, yeah, but I couldn't think of a better title. Hopefully I can get away with it… (SamXDanny, hope you don't mind!) I will change it as soon as I get inspiration to do so.**

**So, as I said, if you haven't read 'Haunted nightmares' then go read it. It's one of my favorite stories. And SamXDanny is a really good writer, so I doubt you will be disappointed. And there is a link to it on my bio if you need it. **

**If you have already read it, then, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. OR THE PREVIOS HAUNTED NIGHTMARES PLOT IT BELONGS TO SamXDanny.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares…2**

**Prologue**

* * *

The wind whistled through the lush garden, the slight breeze giving a calming and cooling effect. Two siblings were enjoying the outside vegetation (Much to their mother's pleasure.) David and Lilith Fenton/Phantom were having a wonderful time.

Their parents were currently inside – doing whatever parents do when they get time to be alone – what used to be their grandmothers' mansion.

Nothing except the whistling of the winds and the slight creak of the swings was heard.

David sighed dreamily, closing his violet eyes, as the wind ruffled his hair. Oh, how he would love to capture this moment in time. He would love to just be suspended high in the air, letting the wind tickle him forever.

"Too bad daddy didn't teach us to fly yet, huh?" His sister asked, noticing his carefree expression. Keeping his eyes closed, he replied, "Daddy would have already taught us by now if mum wouldn't have stopped him,"

"Mum only stopped him because the last time daddy taught us something you ended up freezing the couch," Lilith giggled, sticking her tongue out when he opened one eye to glare at her.

"Stupid ice powers," He muttered under his breath, causing Lilith to double up in laughter.

He closed his eyes again; relishing the cooling effect the wind was giving his raven locks. But Lilith focused her icy blue eyes on other things.

Like how the wind slowly danced with the leaves; and how the grass always tilts into the wind direction; and how the wind ruffled her raven hair just like her brothers; and how the flowers would sway with the wind as well, but keep their ground…

…and how the greenly suddenly stops.

Huh? Stopping the swing, she focused her blue irises to edge of the garden, with the fence splitting their territory. After it, was a field, a big, barren hunk of land, with an old, rusted wooden house in the middle of it.

Sensing the others' halt, David stopped his swing as well, reluctantly opening his eyes.

"David," She said evenly, reminding him of the times Danny does when he broke something.

Fallowing his sister's gaze, he replied with an unsure, "Yeah?"

"Do you see the house over the field?" She asked, seemingly mesmerized by the home.

Upon spotting the dingy thing, he said, "Yeah I do. What about it?"

She sharply looked at him, mischief flooding her eyes, "Want to go check it out?"

David frowned, and was about to reply when he was cut off before his mouth even formed the sounds.

"Lilith! David! Come inside," Sam Fenton/Phantom hollered over the back door, that was now painted black. Much like most of the house.

"Maybe later sometime," He said before fallowing his sister indoors.

* * *

**This is just exactly where SamXDanny left off, and this is where I want it to begin. Lilith and David are both 5. Sorry it's so short.**

**Tell me what you think, please review. (I give SamXDanny permission to yell their head off is they think that this is going really badly.) **

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe. **


	2. Halloween surprises

**Gah! This took so long! I am really sorry, but life does tend to get in the way of writing. **

**Thank you; **_**SamXDanny, The elf from Alagesia,**_** and **_**missafrolatina**_** for reviewing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. OR THE PREVIOS HAUNTED NIGHTMARES PLOT IT BELONGS TO SamXDanny.**

* * *

**Haunted Nightmares…2**

**Chapter 1; Halloween surprises**

* * *

'Sometime' slowly turned into days…to weeks… to months… to years… and now, both of the Fenton's 8-year-old twins are getting ready for a very festive occasion.

Halloween.

The walls were already painted black, with white glow-in-the-dark skeleton sketches on them. Streamers of ghosts – and a few pictures of actual ghosts – were hung up on the walls as posters. Jazz Fenton made her way through the mess of boxes on the floor, boxes filled with pumpkins; to be carved later that evening, and blood-red plastic plates…

Yes, well, it was also Sam's home, and who better to celebrate the occasion?

"Auntie Jazz, I …can't…reach…it …" Said David, jumping up and down trying to stick the left corner of the poster that was drooping. Jazz smiled fondly, and helped the little child. "Thanks!" And with that, the kid was off, soaring through the house – yes, through; he was in ghost mode – looking for his sibling.

In the purple-painted kitchen, high pitched wails of, "Mum! I can't get the frosting to stick!" were heard, as Lilith tried to ice some of Sam's specialties; Spider cookies. Don't worry, no real spiders were used, but shapes were imitated.

"Isn't icing supposed to be sticky?" Came her father's voice, as Danny materialized in front of her.

"Daddy, icing isn't _that_ sticky!"

"Are you sure?"

"…yes?"

"Wanna check?" And before she could protest, his hand went into the bowl, and out came a finger toppled with icing, and landed inside his mouth.

Lilith gasped. "Daddy!" She shrieked, and he chuckled.

Sam came to the rescue and playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Danny, you are so unhygienic,"

"And you like it that way," He said, wriggling his eyebrows playfully. Sam snorted, and took Lilith's spoon, rescuing her daughter from further embarrassment; just as David entered the kitchen.

"Lily wanna come outside? Auntie Jazz wants to decorate pumpkins!" He said.

"Un-ghost yourself this instant!" Sam said, even though she had her back to him, and was now placing the cookies in the oven. David groaned. Lilith giggled at her bothers distress, and then shrugged when he gave her a questioning glance. Simultaneously, they both hopped off to the backyard.

"I wish we could be that carefree all the time," Danny sighed, making his way over to his beloved wife.

He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her petit form, resting his chin on the top of her head as she worked on icing the abandoned cookies.

Sam smiled in response, "We don't have _time_ to be carefree in," She corrected him, and he leaned down and places a soft kiss on her lips. Sam slightly blushed. How is it that every time he kisses her, her heart goes to a hundred miles per hour?

Danny smiled at the sight of his wife's cheeks turning pink, and locked gazes with her. Her violet eyes were full of one raw, emotion. Love. The orbs sparkled with it. Love. And suddenly his mouth was dry.

She leaned in, he doing the same, their eyelids slowly shutting; and their lips met. Danny tilted his head to the side, wanting to gain better access, but was stopped when a flash was heard.

Both turned to the side of the room, only to be greeted with the sight of Tucker, holding up his phone, and smiling at the 'moment' he just captured.

"Man, even after all these years, _this_ never gets old," He chuckled, saving the photo in a separate folder he had that was already full of _other_ embarrassing 'moments'.

Sam burned a brilliant color that resembled a tomato, and buried her head in the crook of Danny's neck to save her from further taunting. Danny laughed at his wife's antics, and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Remind me to burn that blackmailing device," She mumbled against his skin. It left goose bumps, and Danny only tightened his arms around his wife in response, unable to form a coherent sentence.

* * *

"Awesome," David grinned as her sister created – yet another – sharp enough crystal that could easily cut through the pumpkin's tough skin.

"I don't think we should be doing this," Lilith said as she handed her twin the newly formed crystal, "Daddy doesn't want us to use our ice powers for a reason," She said, her brow furrowing. Her eyes were lost in thought, resembling her mother when she thought things through.

"It's okay, we only need one for now," David said, and with the hundred watt grin on his face, he jammed the crystal into the poor fruit.

Lilith gave a shriek of displeasure as she watched her brother brutally stab the pumpkin, again and again and again. David giggled as the pulp and a seed started to ooze out, and was just about to jab it again when –

"Yep, you are _definitely_ Sam's kid," Jazz said padding her way to the siblings in her usual disapproval stride.

"I was just having a little fun," David huffed, and jabbed the pumpkin one last time, before handing the make-shift dagger back to Lilith. She held it at arm's length, as pumpkin ooze dripped freely from it.

"Don't have too much fun, kiddo," came a reply from behind him. David yelped and swiftly turned around, only to be greeted with the sight of Tucker smiling cheekily and holding his new phone.

"Uncle Tuck!" David yelled, pouncing on the unsuspecting victim and hugging him around the neck. Tucker gave an 'oofh' as his back landed on grass…grass filled with pumpkin droppings.

"Uh…sorry?" David quipped, moving to help the poor 'uncle'.

* * *

"You made this?" Jazz asked, moving closer to the crystal the young girl was gagging at.

The questioned Fenton palled considerably, and stuttered, "Uh…well, I didn't- I mean, it was – David, I, he…"

But Jazz was too busy inspecting the crystal in her hands. How the light gleamed across the delicate curves and sharp edges, it was just like Danny's fist crystal.

The one he gave to Sam.

Jazz involuntary smiled at the memory.

"Here," She said, handing it back to the eight year old. On her puzzled look, she said, "Give it to Danny,"

"Won't that get me in trouble?" She asked, holding the – now clean – crystal against her chest.

Jazz giggled at the little girls' actions. "Nope. Actually, he might just be proud. He wasn't able to do that at your age. I wonder how he would feel to know that his kid is handling her powers better than he was?"

The eight year olds' eyes lit up, as she floated towards the house, ready to see the look on daddy's face.

Jazz sighed, and stood up. Just in time too, because a shrieking Foley was running across the length of the garden back to the house, with…what is that – pumpkin crap? On his back? Her eyebrows shot up even further when she saw David running behind the man, yelling about how sorry he was and that hugs always make everyone feel better.

Jazz shook her head. That was Danny's kid alright.

* * *

"And to think," Sam said as she turned around and faced him, "That today," She slid her arms around his neck, "Some years ago, today, I conquered my fear,"

Danny swallowed, slightly dazed by the statement.

It was true though, not quite long ago; a few years perhaps, they went into _that_ house. That house, where everything fell apart. Where a life was took away, and where a nightmare, became a reality.

Blue orbs bore deep inside violet, and he doesn't recall saying anything, though he's faintly aware of mumbling something along the lines of 'I am glad you did…' Or 'I'm so proud of you…' But before he knew it, his lips were crashing on to hers.

"Daddy, look! I made fo… eeewww!" Lilith made a face, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Reluctantly, they broke the kiss, as Sam huffed against his lips. "Can't we even kiss anymore without being interrupted?"

"Afraid not," He chuckled, making his way to the little girl. "What's up, kiddo?"

"Look," She said, holding out the gleaming crystal, sparking just like her eyes.

Sam gasped, made her way towards them and took the crystal in her hands. It was just like… "The one you gave me," She breathed. Danny warped an arm around his wife, smiling down at the little girl that was beaming in pride.

* * *

"Thanks again for coming," He said, and as an afterthought added, "Even though we never invited you,"

"Hey! So much for lovely reunion time," Tucker replied, but waved nonetheless as Danny closed the door to the house.

He sighed, happy for once, that the day ended without any ghostly interruption. Danny hummed happily as he made his way up the stairs, only to freeze when he heard hushed whispers. They seemed to be arguing. Then…silence. A thud. A muffled whine.

Going two steps at a time, he made his way to his children's room.

"What are you two still doing, awake?" He asked, opening the bedroom door. Only o be greeted with the sight of blankets, pillows, scattered across the floor. David- floating midair- unsuccessfully trying to hide a ripped pillow behind his back, Lilith on the floor; hands positioned to blast at her brother.

"It wasn't my fault," David said, innocently, purple orbs looking into his dads.

Lilith gave a snort of incredulity, and huffed, crossing her arms. Her blue orbs flashed green, and Danny took that as his queue to intervene. He shuffled his way over to where Lillith was.

Picking her up, he gave David a long, hard, glare. David cowered under his dad's stare, and dropped the pillow. Feathers leaked from it.

Just then, all three halfa's ghost sense went off; and Danny gave a nod to the kids. Simultaneously, they changed, becoming Phantoms.

Just as Sam's horrified scream echoed from somewhere in the house.

* * *

**He-he. There was fluff. :3**

**Review, tell me what you think. **

**~Mark the tiny Giraffe.**


End file.
